1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disaster safety system, and more particularly, to a disaster safety system using a combined beacon and a method for processing thereof which easily install a combined beacon including various sensors regardless of a place, collect various information of an installation place, which is measured through the sensors in a smart device, and monitors whether a disaster occurs at the installation place in real time through the collected information to process a warning announcement to be generated when the disaster occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demands of urban residents for camping which the urban residents goes for healing in nature have continuously increased and there is a trend that camping experiences of people have also increased. A camping market has increased in scale and been very fashionable, but a safety consciousness is low and in recent years, as camping related accidents frequently have occurred in camping facility, a camping ground, and the like, rampant safety ignorance of our society has been clearly shown in rapid growth.
Further, a regulation or a safety device well matched to the camping market scale is not provided at all, and as a result, a solution is keenly required. In order to solve the problem, various disaster preventing systems or disaster safety systems have been constructed, but a lot of cost for system construction is consumed, and as a result, it is actually impossible to construct various systems and a safety precaution of campers for the disaster is a best method.
Further, in recent years, an area of Internet of things (IoT) called a future food or a core of a trend has extended. In particular, there is a trend that as a smart phone is supplied, personalization of IT is diffused, and as a result, various contents have been released through linkage with various home appliances and various smart devices.
In particular, due to the development of wireless communication technology such as WiFi, and Bluetooth various information can be collected or monitored by using a mobile device and a smart device at various places. For example, in the case of Bluetooth which is one short-range wireless communication, a pairing process is required among devices for using Bluetooth in the related art. The pairing process continuously generates power consumption, and as a result, it is difficult to use the pairing process for a long time in the mobile device having a battery.
However, in recent years, Bluetooth smart, the mobile device or the smart device which supports Bluetooth low energy (BLE) can transmit information among devices without the pairing process and since a period of transmitting data is longer than that in the existing Bluetooth scheme, the power consumption is relatively small. Further, since manufacturing cost of the mobile device is low, it can be used as a Bluetooth beacon providing various information for various purposes.
The Bluetooth beacon can be installed at a desired place and easily accessed through the mobile device or smart device supporting Bluetooth and the Bluetooth beacon can be used in various fields as information on various topics provided from Bluetooth beacons at the installation places.